A Balanced Square
by Elizabeth Collins
Summary: Founders!fic. Just an idea of what early Hogwarts was like. The lives of the founders, their spouses, and their students. Co-authored: Elizabeth Collins and Kathrin J Pearl.


_**A Balanced Square **_

* * *

_**Inside summary: **Founders!fic. Just an idea of what early Hogwarts was like. The lives of the founders, their spouses, and their students. _

_Pairings: RR/OMC, GG/OFC, HH/OMC, SS/OFC._

_(A/N KJP: Surprisingly for me I'm writing a story with het, not slash.)_

* * *

Sun streamed through the eastern windows, and dust could be seen drifting in its rays. Almost with drowsy indifference, the dust settled on the long wooden table and lay to rest. It would not dwell on the ancient wood for long, however.

The sound of boots echoed on the flagstones in the abandoned hall outside. A man entered the room. He appeared rather abruptly; that was the way he walked. His gait was confident but his body was oddly formed. The large gold lion on his velvet tunic emphasized his muscular chest, which rose and fell with each agitated breath. His scarred hand slapped the table in frustration, and the dust leapt in dancing swirls. Godric scowled, his auburn hair falling around his face in wild disarray. The man's pointed, slightly yellowing teeth showed prominently in his weathered face. He truly looked like the lion that adorned his shirt.

Salazar and Rowena's entrance breached his wall of anger. Godric watched his two friends debating the need for Divination in the curriculum. Rowena felt Hogwarts should teach a large range of subjects. Salazar held the belief that knowledge of the subject was useless to a witch or wizard lacking the Third Eye. They argued with the fervour of people who knew each other well. Godric let a smile slip onto his face at the pride of the devotion all of them had for the school.

"...Third Eye or not, possessing the knowledge of Divination opens a door to our students." Rowena's dusky purple eyes flashed, as they always did when she spoke of learning.

"You're wrong, and I don't want _my _school teaching trivial classes." Salazar was using his greater-than-thou act. His long nose was raised in the air and short black hair framed his face. "Ah, Godric," Salazar continued airily, glancing at the table. "What troubles you? Your eyes reveal your predatorial tastes."

"I have lost a duel," Godric replied more coolly, shifting his weight.

"Foolhardy courage will do you no good in the future." Salazar's tone became condescending.

"It was not foolhardy. One of your kind called a student of mine a mudblood and attacked him." The scowl returned.

"By 'my kind' you mean a pureblood?" A striking black brow climbed Salazar's forehead.

"Obviously."

"Why do you bring this up? You know I will not defend you, I am not a muggle-lover like you."

"Yes, but I trust you wouldn't attack one of my students, muggleborn or not." Godric took his wine-skin from his belt, a subtle form of righteous reward. It was a reward meant to be noticed, because Godric's reputation as a man who refused alcohol was to be kept up. When students would clamor for his attention and offer him a drink, Godric would smile – a polite wisp of a smile – and shake his head. The truth was that in his rooms, he regularly had a decanter filled, usually with the thick red wine that enveloped the senses. Of course, the great founder could never let this fact become known.

"You realize we are aware that you drink. There's no need to hide behind lies when it's just the four of us. As long as you don't show yourself drunk – which you haven't done yet, we have no problem." The tips of Rowena's blood-red lips turned up in a slight smirk.

"Uh, yes, Rowena." In response, the man cleared his throat; Salazar snorted.

Once again Godric was saved by someone entering the Founders' Room. Helga set down a tray of chamomile tea. She fixed a loose strand of frizzy red hair and took in her surroundings.

"Helga," Rowena greeted, "How goes you?" Her cool voice betrayed no emotion.

"I fare well, dear Rowena," Helga said softly. "My students' common room has finally been furnished. Pearwood chairs, beds and desks with patchwork quilts and cushions. Do you think they will like it?"

"Definitely," Rowena quickly assured, "It is very home-like. I am certain your pupils will feel welcomed and safe."

"Yes," Godric agreed, "Pear colour complements the yellow and black nicely."

Excellent," Salazar said curtly.

The friends drank their tea in silence. When their mugs were cold, Godric stood. "Let us walk to the Great Hall."

}o{

Salazar's boots soundlessly crossed the threshold, instilling awe in the students around the man. Perceptive grey eyes surveyed the table. With this swift glance, he knew the thoughts of every student. The secretive man used no spell; his knowledge of human expressions was enough, even against his twenty, seemingly emotionless, students. He wore a green tunic with snakes embroidered in thread made of silver. The candlelight fell on him, causing his boots and design to shine. He sat among his pupils on the far side of the table, lowering himself to the bench with a swish of his black cloak.

Meanwhile, Rowena joined her students' revision of the magical properties of various dragon parts. Godric was swarmed by many of the older students, asking for the details of his duel. Helga quietly reached her place and tapped the table, signaling the house-elves to bring dinner. She asked the boy nearest her, a brunet named Gavin, how his day had been.

Gavin smiled and gazed at the ceiling." It was enjoyable, thank you," the boy answered, "But now, Mother Hufflepuff, it is sunset. May we study the fire-flies? They will arrive and depart in an eye's blink."

Helga, who could accomplish many things at once with fluid ease, could also convey much with her speech. Her voice was soft and close to the earth, but her crossed arms showed authority. This was soon ruined by the noticeable glint in her eye. Gavin was a sweet boy who loved astronomy due to the stars. Apparently, fire-flies reminded him of the heavenly lights.

"Of course," she replied, adding, "But take an older student with you."

"Thank you again kindly, Mother Hufflepuff." The twelve-year-old grabbed Kelahur, a boy in his last year, and dragged him out the back doors leading to the grounds. Kelahur's family's cattle had often grazed near Gavin's sheep, and the two had been friendly before school.

After Gavin and Kelahur had left, a young woman called Salina coughed politely to Helga. "Mother, I am having trouble with our subject in Defense. I have so many good memories I don't know which I should use to create a Patronus." The seriousness in the large brown eyes was all that kept Helga from laughing.

"You can use more than one memory when producing a Patronus. In fact, the more the memories, the stronger the spell."

"Oh, that's a relief," Salina sighed, closing her eyes. "I shall try again." A translucent, unearthly elk burst from her wand. It frolicked around her with such energy, she felt satisfyingly winded.

Helga laughed aloud this time, and placed her hand on Salina's head. "Beautiful."

The elk faded into the darkening ceiling like stardust.

}o{

Godric fell on his quilt with the heavy grace of a man who fought, a man who fought almost too much. Every night, leaning on the headboard in his sweat-stained velvet, he faced the consequences. It was a compelling force, a near-addiction, which led him to challenge the aches, the bruises on his flesh. Truly, chivalry was a burden – it made Godric want to collapse under the weight of it – but it was those chivalrous obligations that kept him upright. A selfish, recurring thought plagued him constantly, brutally challenging his conscience: He lived the cruellest life of the three. Had they to deal with tortures of the mind? Had they to be slaves by choice?

}o{

Rowena wrapped her shawl tighter around herself and glided into the chair. She pursed her lips, swaying slightly. Humming, her mind drifted, and she thought of the forest, its diversity, its secrets. And then she thought of Theo, how like he was: The hands that told so much, like the aged bark of a tree, and the sensitive blue eyes, filled with the life that littered the forest skies. "Come to me, Theo," Rowena whispered.

}o{

Salazar entered the room attached to his students' common. It was also grey stone and the candlelight was hardly enough to truly destroy shadow. Instead there were harsh patches of light and dark falling on the tapestries and the lone occupant. The said occupant was settled gently on his bed, seated in a meditative lotus position. He drew himself within, examining his Occlumency walls, and examining the state of his magic, emotions, and thoughts. All was calm, controlled, concealed. There was just one thing which concerned him, and had the potential to be a problem. His betrothed, Lilianna, had been called to spend the fall months at King Arcturus' court. He fretted over her despite there being no need. She was an intelligent young woman, from the Malfoy family, perfectly able to take care of herself. These were times of peace and court was mostly safe. The only results from a slip of the tongue was annoyance from an individual – usually. Unfortunately, the small chance of danger had him frightened and on edge. He, in truth, loved his bride-to-be, but couldn't show the world for fear it would be used against him. Fears had to be abolished through logic so they did not show through and destroy his carefully constructed mask. He supposed he would have to trust in Lilianna's knowledge and experience of the pureblood nobility.

}o{

Helga carefully braided her hair as she prepared for bed. The task of taming her curls had proved next to impossible, but she brushed and braided it carefully every night. It often hurt, but made it more manageable the next day than if it had been loose. She mused over the day's accomplishments. Her great pride, her students' common room, was finally completed, down to the last detail. Hopefully, tomorrow she would discover some of the children's reaction to it. Classes had been enjoyable; Helga didn't think she'd ever tire of helping young minds grow. The joy on Salina's face when she saw her Patronus was more than enough reward for teaching. The children's sweetness was pleasurable and appreciated. Ah, her hair was tied at last. Lady Hufflepuff settled into bed next to her husband Koahen, happy to at length see her dreams becoming a reality.


End file.
